


Employment

by BarrelsofTea



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarrelsofTea/pseuds/BarrelsofTea
Summary: An alternate universe in RWBY.  Grimm are a natural occurrence on Remnant, no Salem, maidens or magic.   Team RWBY are graduating from Beacon after 4 years, and finally becoming full huntresses.





	1. The height of Summer.

An oppressive heat had descended on Vale during the summer. The sun was looming high in the sky, driving all but the more hard-headed students to the water surrounding the entrance to Beacon academy. Groups of students were paddling or dipping their feet in the waters, laughing and splashing, while their teammates looked on. Many had opted to discard the stuffy jackets provided by the academy, rolling up their trousers; the boys forgoing shirts entirely. Others had simply jumped in, soaking themselves and anyone unfortunate enough to be within splashing distance… It was the beginning of the summer break in a week, exams were over, so no lessons were expected for the 3 lower years of hunters or huntresses in training. Two women casually strode past, deftly avoiding large puddles created by their younger peers. One clearly took the lead, while the other ambled a few steps behind; grinning at the students.

  
“I will not be missing those, hideous, uniforms! Finally, after today, I can take you shopping for some actual clothes, Ruby.” Weiss declared, gesturing towards the crumpled uniforms lying on the stone. “Though it may hurt to admit it, Vale has some stores that may even surpass Atlas.”

  
“There is nothing wrong with having an aesthetic Weiss!” Ruby sniped, thrusting her arms straight into the air in frustration. “Red and black are my thing! You are just jealous of my keen fashion sense.”

  
“It’s an event where we must wear formal clothes! A cloak does not fit that description, yet somehow you will get away with it.” Weiss exclaimed, spinning around to grasp at Ruby’s shoulders. “Seriously, how are you not boiling to death in that? Gods forbid if you were Yang, the girl can’t even wear a full top in the winter!”

  
A sad smile appeared on Ruby’s face. Now no longer the young girl of 15 when she joined the academy, Ruby was now 19. She stood 3 inches taller than Weiss, inheriting much of Taiyang’s height, though never quite reaching Yang’s. Wearing a simple pair of black flats and matching dress, her red cloak standing still behind her; the lack of a breeze causing the cloak to hang dead straight behind her.

  
“I can take the heat, remember that trip to Vacuo? I didn’t take it off then. I won’t take it off now” she stated matter-of-factly. Ruby lifted a hand up to absentmindedly stroke the fabric of her cloak, eyes gazing off into the distance, towards the forest surrounding the school.

  
“I know you won’t. Though it took 3 weeks of washes to finally get all that sand and dirt out of it. Even with Yang and I’s efforts combined.” Weiss chided. Her hands smoothed out the cloak on Ruby’s shoulders. A crease flattened under her work. Ruby shifted her attention and locked eyes with her friend, releasing a breath she had been holding. The hands were taken from her shoulders, lowering to hold hands between them.

  
Weiss continued, “We all know how much that cloak means to you. I’d never seen Yang so frantic, scrubbing that cloak for hours a day, even Blake was concerned. “She squeezed Ruby’s hands. “Are you thinking about your mother? I’ve seen that look a thousand times before… She would have been so proud of you.” Weiss comforted.

  
“Thanks Weiss, I wish she could have been here today...” Ruby solemnly gazed towards the statue of the hunter and the huntress over Weiss’ shoulder. “Yang always told me that she would have loved to have met Team RWBY”.

  
Weiss reached into her white purse and drew out a tissue. Ruby reached out, drew it across her forehead, pocketing it. Zipping up her purse, Weiss stepped back, her long white dress following her as she whirled around. To the amusement of her teammates, Weiss remained the shortest of Team RWBY. Even in her heels she barely stood taller than her teammate. Ruby fell into step beside her, both striding towards the amphitheatre, then past the statues situated before the entrance to Beacon academy.

  
“I would have loved to have met her too…” Weiss softly spoke. “I wonder what she would have made of our 4 years here?

  
Silver eyes glanced towards her partner as they approached the large oaken doors leading inside.

  
“I imagine she would have been both interested and shocked at some of team RWBY’s adventures! We still can’t tell Dad about the incident with downtown Vale! We had to make Uncle Qrow promise to keep quiet!” chirped Ruby, considerably more cheerful.

  
“I’m pretty sure that is the time my Father finally cut off contact with me… I sent an invite to our graduation here, but I’ll doubt he will show.” Weiss spat.

  
“No reply still then?” Ruby sighed, “I know you said it was unlikely for him to come but… After two years he still won’t speak to you?”

  
An uncharacteristic large grin split Weiss’ face. She pushed through one of the doors and turned to Ruby.

  
“Can’t support the wild ex-heiress of the Schnee family now, can we?” She giggled, then impersonated a stuffy voice. “Wouldn’t be good for stock-holders”. They both started to laugh.

  
“Weiss Schnee, wild ruthless Huntress of Vale! Fighting crime by day and… Errr… Hmm… “Ruby tailed off, thinking frantically. “Something by night?” Shrugging sheepishly at Weiss’ clear bemusement, as they both crossed into the hall, letting the door swing shut behind them.

  
“Oh Ruby, our witty team leader” Weiss chuckled, “Come on, we will be late for our own graduation! Blake sent me a message saying that her and Yang would meet us there.”

  
“Good luck to her, trying to get Yang to be on time!”  
The sounds of high heels clicking across the hall echoed as they strode towards the graduation hall.


	2. Dances with Beowolves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang get ready for the ceremony, with Blake rushing her partner on.

Faint sounds of laughing trickled through the open window of the dormitory room.  A few sunbeams crept through the red curtains, barely fluttering in the dead heat.  Yellow eyes swivelled slowly around the room, glancing at 4 bunkbeds, neatly made; an ornate bookshelf residing between them.  Blake walked across the room to the mirror by the desk, running a hand through her fringe to straighten it out. 

Ping!

Her scroll lit up on the desk, a message headlined by the name of Weiss.  A thumb swept across the screen, opening the message to be read. 

“Ruby and I are beginning our walk back towards the school.  Graduation is in 30 minutes!  Yang had better be ready soon, or you will both be late!”

Another flick of her thumb brought up a keyboard, Blake quickly typing out a reply to her teammate. 

“She will be, she was busy helping Ruby get dressed earlier and it delayed her.  We’ll meet you there.”

Blake locked the screen and placed the scroll back down.  Heavy footsteps echoed down the corridor, growing closer as the door to the dormitory swung open.  A tall blonde woman, wrapped in a towel, quickly closed the door shut.  Yang looked panicked as she rushed towards the mirror, grimacing at her reflection.

“I knew I should have taken that first shower; this heat is frizzing up my hair.” Yang groaned, “I’m going to look like I’ve been fighting a pack of Beowolves through several hedges!”

“We can sort out your hair later.  We have just under half an hour to make it to graduation, or we will get locked out of our own ceremony, so get a move on.”  stated Blake.

“You may want to turn around, I need to put on some underwear and then you can help me pick out an outfit.  Can’t have you faint before the ceremony, due to it being too hot in here…”  Yang flirted, tossing a wink at her partner and making her way towards the wardrobe tucked in the corner by their beds. 

“I’m used to having it hot, Yang.  I grew up in Menagerie, you would be pleasantly surprised.”  Countered Blake, turning around to face the wall. 

The scrape of the drawer reached both sets of Blake’s ears, her feline ears swivelling towards the noise of her partner rummaging through it. 

“Nice come-back, I’ll make a seductress out of you yet, Belladonna!” Yang declared.  “Ahah, these will do nicely.” 

Pale underwear was quickly shimmied up long muscled legs, a bra quickly clipped together, then swung round to pull straps onto broad shoulders. 

“I’m decent!” announced Yang.

Blake slowly turned around, glancing at her watch as she did so. 

“20 minutes!  Quick, pick out an outfit, then let’s move; or we will be late” emphasised Blake.  Her eyes drifted up to her friends’ figure, standing expectantly with a smirk drawing across her face.

“Enjoying the view?  Am I hot enough for Menagerie’s high standards?”  teased Yang. 

Her partner crossed the room to the wardrobe, brushing past her cocky teammate, creating a large clacking sound as she pushed hangers adorned with clothes apart; searching.  Yang looked down admiring the deep purple of Blake’s dress, noticing the way her ears flattened as she furrowed her brow.  A moment of silence hung between them.  A small snort escaped Blake.

“You might meet their standards, but you will have to do way better to meet mine!” Blake laughed.

A dress was plucked off a hanger, a white one she had worn to the dance several years ago.  It was thrust bodily at Yang, who deftly caught it, holding it to her body with a judgemental look.

“I’ve already worn this before; didn’t you like the red and gold dress in there?  Or have I failed again to reach your standards, your royal highness?” questioned Yang.

“Sure, I liked the dress, if I wanted to look like I paid a high-price escort to masquerade as an aspiring huntress to accompany me.” Blake joked, “Between you and your sister, I don’t know how or why either of you cannot ever find anything decent to wear.”

“Hmph, escort.  I’d be too pricey for you, you couldn’t even afford me for 5 minutes”, maintained Yang.

“Anybody could afford ten lien, Yang” Blake shot back, continuing to ferret through the drawers next to the wardrobe.  She retrieved a purple sash, stretching it out between her outstretched hands.

“Ouch Blake, and here I was considering another career… My hopes shattered.”  Yang pretended to lament, clutching her hands together; attempting to look forlorn. 

“Well what are friends for, if not to guide you from these stupid decisions?” joked Blake, “I’ll tie this sash around your waist to give your outfit a bit of colour. “

Yang stepped into her dress, slipping her arms through the shoulders of the dress, swiping at the back in a vain attempt to grab the zip.  Her partner silently stepped behind, pushing a large frizzy blonde mane over one shoulder.  Skilled fingers grasped the zip, slowly pulling it up towards Yang’s neck.

“Your talents would be wasted as an escort anyway, you wouldn’t be appreciated anywhere near as much as you deserve” whispered Blake as a devilish smile drew on her lips. 

A light blush bloomed across Yang’s cheeks as she gasped from her friends’ boldness. 

“I can’t believe you!” Yang shrieked, whipping around to lightly smack her partner on the arm.  Lilac eyes wide locking with mischievous yellow ones.  The smirk turned into a full, self-impressed grin, as arms looped the purple sash over Yang, hand coming to tie a small bow on the left side of her waist. 

“Don’t tease me, especially if you can’t take it back!” Blake giggled, “I’ll plait your hair for you, so as you put it; don’t look like you took on a pack of Beowolves.”

They made their way to sit on Blake’s bunk, Yang sitting on the edge with Blake behind.  Yang produced a hair band and handed it backwards.  Quick hands made short work of the hair, taming it into a large braid running down Yang’s back.

“Thanks Blake, I’ll throw on those heels to match and then we had better leave quickly.”

Shoes put on, and accessories gathered from the desk, the door slammed shut behind them.  The 2 women marched down the corridor towards their graduation.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody wants to leave any feedback , I would be really grateful. I haven't written creatively in years, so I'm pretty rusty!


	3. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY arrives at the graduation ceremony.

The large oaken doors leading to the graduation creeped open as a tall blonde and cat faunus crept in 10 seconds late.  They crept towards their two teammates, luckily located at the back of the small crowd amassed in front of the podium.

“You said you would both be on time!  _Blake you promised!_ ” hissed Weiss.  Weiss glared at her teammates, who in return looked sheepish.  Ruby awkwardly rubbed her arm, grimacing at the glowering Weiss.  Yang scanned the room to see if anybody had noticed, observing the parents seated either side of the graduating students.  Her eyes locked with that of her father and uncle, the latter smirking while her father quietly shook his head.  Taiyang Xiao Long for once was adorned in a suit and tie, yellow, while Uncle Qrow donned his usual attire; a grey dress shirt with black trousers.  As per usual he had a similar red cloak to the one his niece was wearing.  Yang made a short wave towards the two, becoming focused on the fitting in with the amassed crowd. 

The room itself was rather ostentatious, chairs made of dark polished wood which seated the parents, a waxed oak floor with a red carpet in the centre; leading up to a short staircase.  Upon the walls hung portraits of old headmasters, or well-accomplished former students.  Professor Ozpin climbed up the stairs to approach a microphone situated at the front of the stage, overlooking the students.  He looked elder and wearier than he had 4 years ago, but still carried himself with controlled power. 

“Ahem.  Congratulations to our newest graduating year of hunters and huntresses.  I am honoured by the presence of your family and friends here today, to witness your four years of hard work come to fruition.”  Announced the Professor, he gestured towards the group gathered before him.  Ozpin reached up, pushing his small black spectacles back up his nose, coughing to clear his throat.  

“These four years have been difficult in Vale, for Beacon.  The attack two years ago could have been devastating if it were not for your efforts, in repelling an attempt on destroying the Kingdom; protecting countless innocents from dangerous individuals.”  Ozpin regaled, a solemnness descended on the room, as some students held hands; shed tears for those who had lost their lives.  Loss was not unknown to some of the teams, hunters and huntresses caught unaware by a two-pronged attack from the White-Fang and Grimm they had lured towards the academy.

At the front of the crowd stood Team JNPR.  Jaune stood tall over his teammates, Ren and Nora holding hands tightly to his left.  The couple in colour coordinated dress, a hot pink gown for Nora, Ren in a light green suit with a pink tie.  To the right of Jaune was an absent space.

“I would like to invite to the stage, the highest graded graduate this year, Pyrrha Nikos.  Without her efforts, there may have been no school left to attend.“ Ozpin announced, he crossed the stage to stand with the other teachers who were observing the ceremony.  Pyrrha, clad in crimson and gold, took the microphone in hand, smiling warmly down at her team.  For once her long red hair was loose, not tied up in the ponytail for combat. 

“Thank you, Professor, for awarding me this honour to speak for my graduating year.” Pyrrha said, extending a hand towards her teachers.  “I would like to congratulate this year on successfully passing to become full hunters and huntresses.  We have all worked very hard and held strong during the trials we have faced these four years.”

Pyrrha inhaled, taking in a deep breath, remembering her fight two years ago against Cinder Fall.  She had come incredibly close to losing her life, lightning illuminating her would-be killer’s face.  Dark hair whipping round in the wind, short dress fluttering, that wicked grin as she advanced towards her…  Pyrrha lying helpless upon the ground, two arrows imbedded in her, one in the shoulder; another in her ankle.  “Oh gods, I’m going to die up here, alone!  I never told him, I never told him!”  She thought.  Shrieks of Nevermores cutting through the air, while the sharp clink of dust heels indicated advancing doom.   

Her eyes filled with tears, as she released the breath, she had been holding in.  Jaune brought her out of her trance, catching her eye. 

“It’s OK, she’s gone.  You are safe, we love you.”  He mouthed, bringing his arms together at his chest, imploring her to continue.

“Without teamwork, Beacon and Vale would have been lost.  Without teamwork, I would have been lost.  If it wasn’t for the efforts of my team and that of Team RWBY, disaster could have been upon us.”  Expressed Pyrrha, as she shuffled towards the edge of the stage, pointing at her team and Team RWBY.

“Teamwork should be the foundation on which our Kingdoms function.  I hope that our teams here remain in touch as we go out in to the world, to earn our places as hunters and huntresses.  Please rely on each other, be good to each other… Look after each other…” Pyrrha implored her class.  “Remember that there are dangerous individuals out there, not just Grimm.  Stick together and keep safe in this turbulent time.”

She placed the microphone back into the stand, walked down the steps to the outstretched arms of her team, Jaune whispering something into her ear as he held her close.  They linked arms, cuddling in to each other.

Professor Ozpin once again took centre stage, raising his arms, motioning for the visitors to stand up. 

“Teamwork is the idea of which this academy was founded upon.  I would recommend as you take your first steps as hunters and huntresses in this world, that you stick with your teams.  Don’t go taking overly dangerous contracts without those you would trust completely; with your life.” Ozpin instructed, “With this in mind, I would like to announce that as of today you are now all certified hunters and huntresses!  Restrictions on missions may still apply to some of you, but with hard work and good contracts completed; these may be lifted.  Congratulations to this graduating class!” announced Ozpin, smiling down upon his successful students who cheered as their visiting family and friends applauded loudly. Visitors began to descend to embrace their loved ones, congratulating them on their hard work. 

“Firecracker, when will you learn the importance of being on time?” questioned Taiyang, wrapping a large weathered arm around each of his daughters.  Uncle Qrow stood slightly behind, swigging from his ever-present flask.  Blake’s parents too approached, decked out in full Menagerie formal dress, decorated with purple silks and white furs.

“Blake, I’m not particularly pleased with your lateness either, I had thought you more responsible.” Chided Ghira, her mother wrapping her in a hug.

Weiss stood awkwardly as she watched her team embrace family, while hers was noticeably absent.   She sighed, looking towards the floor in disappointment.  Hands wringing as she held her emotions in check, refusing to tear up in front of present company.

“We have all agreed to take you out for dinner tonight, to celebrate!  A whole team meal should be a nice way to allow us parents to get to know each other, then hear your plans on what you plan to do next, girls.” Taiyang said, he reached out to wrap Weiss in a hug.

“That includes you Weiss! You have been to Patch enough times in the last couple of years that I’m unofficially adopting you.  If you don’t mind…” he grinned.

“Thank you Mr Xiao Long… You don’t know how much this means to me.  I doubt my sister could make it due to her work, my father most certainly won’t come…” Weiss sadly said, muffled by the encompassing hug she was contained in.

“AHHHHH!  This is going to be great, we can’t wait to tell you what we’ve been planning Dad!” shouted Ruby, “Come on! Let’s get going already!” Ruby bounced animatedly along, chatting with her uncle as the group began making their way towards the door, quickly waving towards Team JNPR; promising to see them later.        

Scrolls began to ping as licences were registered to each student, the students turned to leave the academy, beginning their journey towards employment in the most dangerous sector in Remnant.      

  


	4. Dinner with friends.

“So, we’ve been looking into getting a house together.” Yang said, most of the way through chewing her food, looking entirely undignified.  Weiss haughtily raises one eyebrow, daintily cutting through her salmon, pushing a finger up against her own jaw.  Yang catches the hint, quieting and keeping her mouth resolutely closed while chewing.

“Yes, as Yang said, we have been talking for a few months now.”  Blake added, “We want to hunt as a team mostly, so it would be cheaper if we all rented together.”

Team RWBY and their families sat at a large table in a restaurant in uptown Vale.  It was a relatively new place, popping up in the past year.  Large windows were allowed passers-by to look within, showing the families seated inside.  Next to their table sat a couple with their young son, cooing at his mother from the highchair he was placed in.  Taiyang had been in touch with Kali, knowing already who the Belladonnas were; they had booked a table in secret as a surprise for the girls.  Ruby had grabbed Weiss from the moment they had entered, coaxing her to sit next to her and her uncle.  Taiyang sat at the head of the table, opposite Ghira, who barely fit in his chair.  He shuffled uncomfortably, his sheer size dwarfing that of his wife sat to his right, next to his daughter and Yang.  Blake had been tucking into a large trout, relishing the meal, watching the others discuss plans. 

“We all have a bit of money stashed away from our final year missions, just enough to afford for one months rent.” Ruby continued, “Originally we planned to have Weiss buy us a whole mansion, but ya know…”

“Yes, yes.  I lost my inheritance.  Way to rub it in, Ruby.” Weiss retaliated, putting down her knife and fork.  Reaching for a napkin, she dabbed at her mouth, laying it next to her empty plate. 

“Downtown Vale is looking like our best option, being new huntresses, so we can’t take up the highest paying contracts.”  Yang said crossing her arms, “It might be a bit, um, rough, but we can handle it!”. 

“Mmm, I heard there is a popular bar there.  Juniors?  I’m sure you have never been there little firecracker…” Qrow mentioned, sliding back in his chair, arms resting behind his head.  He shot a knowing look at his niece, who pointedly looked away from him.  Yang smiled awkwardly at her father, who had a quizzical look on his face. 

“You could always stay on Patch with me girls?” Taiyang asked hopefully, he took Ruby’s hand in his, smiling down at his youngest daughter.  “Your friends would be welcome to stay too!”.

“DAD!  We are full huntresses now!  Plus, where would we fit Weiss and Blake, we can’t put them in the shed! AND, Blake is scared of Zwei!” Ruby scoffed, throwing her hands out in frustration.

“Blake, you fight Grimm on a weekly basis, but you are scared of a dog?” her father groaned, as his wife swatted him.  Everybody had finally cleared their plates, Yang having eaten the most, claiming to need the extra protein for her workouts this week.  Ghira and Yang easily slipped into a conversation about the importance of workouts to maintain physical prowess.  Taiyang happily joined in, not requiring any coaxing whatsoever, regaling them with the tales of how he personally trained Yang in hand to hand combat.  Weiss, Blake and Ruby argued that pure strength was no match for acrobatics and speed.

“We can’t all be brutes.” Scoffed Weiss, “Some of us have technique and grace.”  This earned a high five from Ruby.  Meanwhile, Qrow tapped out a short message on his scroll, after rummaging around in his shirt pocket, responding to a message.  Shortly afterwards, a tall woman with pure white hair, clad in a white coat and suit, pushed through the doorway.  She approached the table quickly, heeled grey boots clacking, her stony face becoming open and caring as she looked upon her younger sister.

“Apologies for my lateness Weiss, it seems father waylaid my invitation to your graduation.” Winter Schnee said, “Thankfully Qrow here sent me a message, so I travelled here as fast as I could.”.

Weiss hopped up from her seat, rushing towards her sister, tackling her into a warm hug.  Winter wrapped her arms around her sister, holding her close as Weiss tucked her head into her shoulder; Winter made no indication that she could feel the warm tear escape Weiss.  Weiss held on with sheer happiness, relieved that her big sister had indeed been able to make it, despite her father’s efforts. 

“It’s OK Weiss, as if I would leave you.” Winter whispered, releasing Weiss from her hold.  She reached out, discreetly wiping away a tear, intuitively helping her sister remain dignified in front of her peers.

“Now what is this I hear about you finding a place to live, little sister?” Winter asked, “If you need any help, you can always ask anything of me.”  Taiyang moved to sit next to Qrow, as Weiss politely asked the family next to them if she could take their spare chair.  Winter placed herself at the head of the table, with Weiss eagerly scraping her new-found seat next to her sister.   

“I too was made an ex-heiress by father, so I have some money saved up if you need _anything_ at all.”.  Winter offered, pausing to adjust her posture, straightening her back.

“Thanks, Winter.  We’ve had this plan for a while though, and Vale offers cheaper rent to huntresses fresh out of the academy.” Weiss said, smiling at Winter.  “It’s so good to see you, I’m so glad you made it.  Thank you too Mr Branwen!”

“No problem little Ice Queen.” Replied Qrow, “Figured she would want to be here.”.

“So, dessert?” Kali piped up, handing out several menus stacked at the end of the table.

“Oh gods yes, I need more, I’m sooo hungry!” Yang said swiping a menu, from Kali.  “Once dinner is over, we have to make our way to a viewing.”.

“Yang is going to give me a lift on her motocycle, Weiss and Ruby can meet us there?” asked Blake.

“I’ll give them a lift in the car.” Replied Taiyang, snatching a menu off Yang playfully.

“A motorcycle?  Blake…” questioned Ghira, “Please tell me you will be wearing a helmet.”

Blake reached beneath the table, bringing out a black helmet, her symbol inscribed upon the side.  Yang simultaneously lifted hers up too, a shocking yellow with her flaming symbol present also.

“Don’t worry Mr Belladonna, I’ll drive safely.” Yang reassured, “I built it myself, it’s my baby!”. 

“Don’t you be worrying about Blake, dear.  She’s a young woman now, motorcycles are no problem compared to Grimm.”  Soothed Kali, “I swear your priorities are so backwards sometimes!  Now we should toast to Team RWBY, to their future success!”.

The entire table stood up, grasping their glasses and brought them together with a loud ‘clink’.

"To Team RWBY!"    


	5. Uptown Girl

Uptown Vale sped by, a blur of boutiques showing off the newest summer fashions, squeezed between classy restaurants; most clientele choosing to dine outside in the late afternoon heat.  Though at a lower position in the sky, the sun seemed almost determined to pummel the residents with its fading strength.  Traffic was scarce in the upper districts, the public electing to walk upon the sidewalks, finally emerging into the more tolerable heat that the approaching evening would provide.  Two women on a sunset motorcycle turned into a street upon a hill, gliding down past the parked cars and streetlamps; taking advantage of the clear streets to beeline towards Lower Vale. 

Yang and Blake had changed attire since their dinner with family, donning instead clothes more suited for approaching high speeds.  Yang had was wearing her typical huntress outfit, a brown ensemble completed with leather jacket, long dark trousers encompassed by knee-length leather boots.  Driving in heels would be a disaster, though she had thought several years ago that it would impress Team SSSN, who in her defence had been egging her on.  Besides who wouldn’t want to impress several shirtless men, Ruby, Team JNPR and most importantly Blake…  It hadn’t been her fault that nobody had told her heels had terrible traction, leading to her falling spectacular off her bike; but what were auras for otherwise?  That or the helmet she currently wore, blazing yellow with the signature burning heart emblazoned upon the side.  Plus, she looked cool enough with her dark aviators, blocking out the seething sun. 

Behind her clinging to her waist, was Blake, long white coat flapping in the wind behind them as they sped downtown.  The heat barely bothered Blake anyway, she was thoroughly enjoying the adrenaline rush as Yang expertly turned into corners, distributing their weight close to the ground to manoeuvre.  For some particular reason, both her and Yang had an almost fetish for knee high boots.  Blake had remembered coming back to the dormitory in their first semester of the third year, proud of the new outfit she had picked, only to groan as Yang turned wearing a brown pair of her own.  Yang had begun to cackle uncontrollably, sinking down between the bunkbeds, clutching her self as she rolled about uncontrolled; bursting out that she was a copy-cat.  Several threats to send Yang to a faunus sensitivity class that Velvet had recently set-up, rapidly brought a stop to that nonsense. 

The sky darkened to an orange hue as the girls began to descend into the, more renowned parts of downtown Vale.  The shops began to look less cared-for, some had cracks within their window.  More small corner shops revealed themselves, while some streets had simple food vendors selling boxed meals on the cheap.  They passed Junior’s club, Yang being an infamous face around these parts, a toothy grin erupting on her face as they whizzed past; a bouncer jumping in surprise as he recognised the motorcycle.   

They pulled up in a dank street, oily puddles from an opposite garage in front of a rundown looking house.  Outside stood a short man in a suit, holding a briefcase, waving at the two women as they dismounted.

“Well, it isn’t picture perfect, but if I trash poor ol’ Bumblebee, there is a garage right across from the door…” Yang pondered, running a hand along her beloved bike, giving it a hearty pat as she locked it with her key fob. 

“Hello ladies, I understand that there should be four of you to view the house today?” introduced the suited man, “My name is Adrian.”.

He reached out, shaking both of the huntresses’ hands, pushing up spectacles that he wore upon his nose.  As he spoke, a small car came rattling around the corner.  Taiyang was at the wheel, while Weiss and Ruby were squashed in the back.  The side-door was opened from within, Ruby and Weiss almost spilling out onto the sidewalk, clearly glad to be free of the stuffy car they had so recently been confined too.  Both were still in their graduation outfits, seeing no reason to change.  

“Yang, I swear you drive that bike of yours much too fast!  It was difficult to keep up with you, if I lost you, I wouldn’t have been able to find this place!”  scolded Taiyang from out the car window, “I’m going to drop you two off here, call me when you need a pick up.  You won’t need your old Dad hanging round.”

He rolled the window up, rolling the car down the road and out of sight, leaving Team RWBY amassed outside the house.  The paint outside was cracked, a muted grey colour matching the rest of the street.  Streetlamps began to flicker on, the sun had begun to sink below the city skyline, jealously snatching back what light it had brought in the day. 

“Well, before I begin to judge may we look inside, Mr…?”  Weiss asked, straightening herself up into a professional posture. 

“Of course, Miss Schnee, while the exterior admittedly can leave much to be desired, the inside you may find to your liking.” Adrian said, reaching into a deep trouser pocket to bring out a large bunch of brass keys. 

“Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you my name didn’t I!  I’m Adrian.”  He added, grimacing at his forgetfulness.

The metal door creaked open, revealing a corridor containing a shoe and coat rack to one side, leading up to a wooden staircase.  On either side of the corridor were two additional doors. 

“So, ladies, if I lead you to the room on our right, you can see this is a sizable living room.” The realtor explained, pushing open the door in front of him.  The girls flooded inside, looking over the room with an appreciative eye.  Within the living room were two sofas, positioned opposite a TV.  The window looked out to the garage opposite, Bumblebee’s rear end clearly within view.  A bookcase was fixed to one wall, empty, Blake looked at it longingly.  She had bought a fair few books in her time at Beacon, this would give her the excuse not to give any away.

“I see that look Blake, yes we can put your smutty trash here…” Weiss drawled, looking amused at her own joke, Ruby and Yang desperately trying not to laugh; holding their breath seemed to work effectively enough.

“Ahem.”  Adrian tossed a quizzical look, the in-joke flying far above his head, up into the stratosphere.  “Across the corridor, we have the kitchen-part-dining room.”.   

“Oh Yang, you could bake those cakes!  OH, and you could bake my favouritttteee, cookies!”  Ruby exclaimed, bouncing excitedly from one foot to the other.  Study nights at Beacon had been stressful with final year exams hounding the team, but Yang had always managed to alleviate stress with baking; the team had actively encouraged this coping mechanism.  Though all four of them had been adamant that this indulgence had been coupled with hard work-outs in the gym, fighting Grimm was a business where you couldn’t afford to be a slow-moving snack… Ruby recalled groaning at Yang’s horrendous joke, proclaiming that she was in fact a ‘snack’ regardless. 

A large kitchen table with four chairs, perfect for the team, stood in the room.  To the right was a small kitchenette, complete with an oven, hob and sink. 

“So far, so good!  I bet Yang could whip up a storm in here…” Blake murmured. 

“See, I told you she is prettier on the inside!” remarked Adrian, promptly leading them up the stairs to another short corridor containing five doors.  He opened all of them, gesturing to four of the empty rooms, containing a large double bed, chest of drawers and wardrobes. 

“Each of these rooms is a simple bedroom.  The tenancy agreement allows for customisations, as we understand you are all huntresses…”  continued Adrian, “But this final room is why we only tend to rent this place out to hunters and huntresses!”

Inside the final room was a large board, markings not legible, from previous meetings.  A weapons bench was pushed towards a wall, some grease still residing upon the surface.  Racks decorated the walls, where weapons could rest, or armour, depending on what the user wanted to display or fix. 

“Ah, a proper meeting room to plan a hunt!” explained Weiss, “This could be really useful, especially if we need to plan out any contracts we would be taking up…”  She tailed off turning expectantly to her team.

“I quite like it.” Blake said, looking back at Weiss.  “We wouldn’t be able to afford anything fancy… Plus, this area is faunus friendly, it would be better for me than uptown.”  Her ears flickered, swivelling towards Yang. 

“I could be happy here.  Place to eat, sleep, tune-up my gauntlets…” Yang pondered, a wide-smirk beginning to creep across her face.  “Junior’s bar is a fifteen-minute walk from here if I get bored…”.

“No Yang, not again!”  Ruby growled, slapping her sister on the shoulder, “What is the point in completing contracts, if all you will do is lose our savings paying for your damages!”.

“Please tell me your colleague here wouldn’t blow up the house?” Adrian meekly asked, shoulders tucked towards his neck and he raised a hand to gather attention. 

“No, no.  We wouldn’t let her Sir.” Assured Weiss, “However there is a matter of price?”.

The team spread out in the room, Blake leaning against the doorway, Yang relaxing back against the wall next to her, shooting her a small smile.  Weiss and Ruby stood in front of the realtor, leaning in for the much awaiting rent price. 

“400 lien a month, all bills included.  The house is obviously in need of some renovation, but the landlord is happy to rent to huntresses who may obviously need a more robust house to suit their lifestyle…”  Adrian said, shrugging his shoulders with a miniature grin. 

“Sounds pretty good to me.  What do you think Rubes, we could afford that until we take up our next contract?”  Yang asked Ruby, a hand thoughtfully rubbing her chin. 

“Yeah!  We would all get to live together too!  I don’t want to split up yet!”  replied Ruby, “Blake? Weiss?”.

“I’m no heiress anymore, I’ve got to slum it with you back-water islanders anyway.” Weiss smirked, winking at Ruby and Yang, Ruby sticking out her tongue in response.

“Lived in worse, I’m sure it can’t be as bad as the company, huh Weiss?” Blake laughed, deftly dodging a half-hearted whack from Yang.  The team came together, looking around the room with a smile.  They grinned at each other.  While it was far from luxury, it could work, with a bit of elbow-grease…  They had most certainty lived in more cramped quarters while at Beacon, it had been a lot of fun, so having their own private spaces would be welcome. 

“OK, let’s discuss that contract and rent then.” Weiss answered, drawing out a pen from her purse, “No time like the present…  Seriously, we need to move our bags out of our dorm within the next week, and I have a lot of stuff!”.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was longer than I expected. I would honestly love some feeback, I'm trying to keep writing so I can finally get past the set-up chapters, then it should get more exciting. So any constructive critism would really be welcome!


	6. All moved in.

Cardboard was torn open, the last box finished as Yang sat upon her bed.  Her room had been decorated, deep crimson sheets with sunny curtains.  Reaching into the box she brought out the last of her belongings, brought from home.  It contained her photos, one of Summer, her father, Ruby and herself.  Ruby was but two years old, a little cherub face peeking out from the chest of Taiyang.  Summer had an arm wrapped around Yang, four years old and perched upon her lap, the other around Taiyang.  All bore bright smiles from a better time. Yang lightly touched the photograph, her eyes welling up with painful-yet-happy memories of before.  Summer had been the mother she needed, when hers had been eager to abandon her as a baby.  She placed it upon her bed, drawing out the final photograph.  All of Team RWBY were present, arms over each other’s shoulders, taken after their first year at Beacon.  Weiss looked proudly out of the photo, Ruby beamed, Yang grinned and Blake smiled her characteristic small smile.

Getting to her feet, bare against the recently mopped wooden floors, she crossed the room placing both frames upon her desk, opposite her bed. The final touches were complete.  Placing her hands on her hips, she spun around the room, a self-impressed look upon her face.  It was everything she had hoped for, a new place with her team, away from her Dad; finally experiencing the freedoms that any young huntress would crave. 

And by gods how she had craved it!

Finally earning money, going to bars…  Legally this time, maybe not for extorting information from certain bartenders… She could take Blake and Weiss, possibly Ruby; so long as Dad didn’t find out.  They could stay up at night watching television, planning missions, girly talk!  There would be no curfew, quiet island life, it was all there for the taking.  Not to say that she hadn’t enjoyed growing up on Patch… Eventually she just had to leave the nest, albeit she had taken Ruby with her.  Ruby was never much of a bother, tending to quietly tinker in her room, occasionally harassing Weiss to alter Myrtenaster.  Living with Weiss had been difficult in the beginning, she was quite the neat-freak, but she had grown on everyone.  Hell, she could actually be fun most of the time!

There was however one slight problem, little insignificant problem, one that caused her stomach to churn.  In the past year her and her partner had become, well, rather flirty.  It was her own fault really, one too many comments trying to draw Blake out of her shell… Now she had released a monster that had laid hidden for so long.  Beneath those mellow sunset eyes, Blake had the mind of a true temptress, in Yang’s opinion of course.  One day, Yang had made a comment to Blake after she had turned down Sun for a date; he was going back to Haven academy after all. At least that was what Blake had told her.   

“It’s a pity Blake, I think I just saw his heart shatter in two?” Yang teased, “Maybe I should ask you out next… If you have a thing for blondes?” She continued cackling, flashing a cheeky wink, watching Blake’s eyes go wide; seeing her truly for the first time.  They were both walking back from the docks of Beacon, waves lapping at the shore, seagulls swooping above.  It had been a turbulent month, with the attack on Vale.  Finally, after the aftermath of the battle, then subsequent clean-up operations, it was time for the transfer teams to return home.  They had all agreed to write to each-other, however Sun had taken his last opportunity in town to ask out Blake.  She had resolutely turned him down, hugging him when his body sagged with disappointment.  Sun being the complete gentleman he is, took it in his stride by pulling himself upright, accepting the rejection with dignity.  Frankly, Yang liked him, though it had taken her a while to figure out _why_ she was so frustrated when he kept dropping by the dorm room.   

It was at this point a smirk drew across Blake’s face, and Yang had released the evil within. 

“Well, I do seem to attract hot, stupid, blondes.” Blake drawled, drawing out her words, inspecting her nails in order to further prolong the act.  She sauntered towards Yang, suppressing the creeping smirk curling her lips.  Yang knew she was completely screwed.  It was only funny when _she_ flirted with others, made them nervous! A rush of primal heat whooshed up her back, filling her cheeks with a deep blush, eyes as wide as saucers.  Blake reached to her, lazily wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a close side-hug, leaning her head upon Yang’s shoulders.  The tips of Blake’s feline ears flicked against her cheek, tickling her.  Blake pulled away laughing.

“Oh, this is brilliant… So, you can faux-flirt with me, but can’t _take_ it back?” questioned Blake, “You shouldn’t have let me find that out, I have so many plans…” A twinkle in her eyes, mischief incarnate. 

Yang hadn’t truly realised what she had done, until she found that Blake could give out as good as she was given. The problem was that it was now feeling like it wasn’t just simple banter between friends, at least for Yang. 

“Ugh, I have a crush on her…” she thought, lying back on her bed, arms behind her head.  She huffed, annoyed with herself, getting into a situation that could lead to such bad consequences.  There was absolutely no guarantee that Blake felt the same, and Yang considered herself an expert in the realm of romance.  Several boyfriends and the occasional girlfriend throughout her years at Beacon, clearly showed she was an accomplished huntress in many forms…    

Maybe it was best to leave it alone, as hard as it would be… Considering her partner now lived in the room opposite her.      


	7. 50 shades of a Dulux colour scheme.

_The barbarian, hair wild, advanced upon her prey, wreathed in flame from the destruction she brought to the tiny village.  Before her, barely holding a defensive stance, was a lither woman; clutching a short sword.  She stood no chance against a hardened brute with near one foot of height on her, let alone the sheer muscle cladding the barbarian figure.  With each step, death loomed ever closer, confidence exuding from her would-be killer, already having razed half the village.  Screams echoed across the flat grassy plains, families fleeing their homes…_

_“I’m impressed you have lasted this long!” complimented the barbarian, “So many others have fell, yet here you are, my true opponent at last.”  She stopped facing the shorter woman, the fire glinting off dark eyes, an impressed smirk cutting deep into the village defender._

_“LEAVE MY VILLAGE ALONE!” the defiant woman screamed, “IF I AM TO DIE TODAY, I’LL TAKE YOU WITH ME!”._

_Long brown hair ripping behind her, the shorter of the two dashed the last metre between them, thrusting out her sword to the chiselled abdomen of her opponent.  The barbarian deftly dodged, seizing her wrist and disarmed her with ease; drawing her close.  A firm hand clutched her hip, while another strong arm wrapped around her upper back ensuring no escape.  Though she fought with all her might, she was no match for the unbreakable grip.  With every effort to escape, her attacker only drew her closer, eye to eye, beaming down at her now caught prey._

_“So feisty…” the barbarian breathed, her lips bare millimetres from the doe-eyed woman in her arms.  “No treasure found here would even compare to your beauty…  What is your name, I must know!”._

_The smaller woman gazed up through eyelashes, now aware of how the barbarian was seeing her, less intimidated by her embrace; a reprieve from the earlier fight was welcomed, regardless._

_“My name is Kira… Please… My village, my family… I’ll do anything!” she pleaded, suggestively curling a hand around the back of the neck of the bewitched barbarian._

_“And I am Astrid.” She answered, “Anything?  Like this?”  Arms wrapped tighter, drawing her close to capture her for a passionate kiss.  The two figures aglow with firelight, dark scratches upon them both from their fight.  Until suddenly, Kira bit down sharply on Astrid’s bottom lip, a deep groan emitting from her throat._

_Kira found herself flung over broad shoulders…_

The book was slammed shut.  Blake quickly shoved the offending novel under her bed, keeping it well out of sight.  As much as the team had teased her about the bookshelf in the living room, some things had best be kept away from prying eyes… If Ruby found this one, she might well die of shame.  Speaking of which, Ruby owed her a book, she wasn’t exactly subtle at hiding her thievery.  Books shoved in the wrong order in the shelf, others mysteriously disappearing from her private collection on her own shelf upon the wall; the worst offence being the dog-eared pages.  Bookmarks existed for a reason, damn it!         

Dark purple curtains were drawn across the window of her bedroom, matching sheets lay upon her own bed, needing to be made-up.  Laziness had over-taken her since un-packing this afternoon, not that she had much to unload.  Living with the White Fang, then promptly leaving when escaping on a run-away portion of a train, tended to leave people with very little belongings.  Hell, the only reason she had a sizable wardrobe now, was due to Weiss and her refusal to allow Blake to only have two outfits.

“Would it kill you to have more colour in your wardrobe, Blake?” she recalled Weiss sneering, muttering something under breath about the absolute boringness of monochrome. 

Still, it couldn’t escape her that her recent literary purchases had been bodice rippers; all written on one certain theme.  Certainly, it always contained two women, but the last three had been all set with a barbarian going out into the world and claiming a brave but ultimately doomed lover.  She only had herself to blame…  The game she had been playing for over a couple of years, had, well, mutated and become… Not a game, not a game at all. 

Yang was just, hot… Hotter than summer in July, or right now for that fact.  That and she healed her from Adam.  Yang was just everything he claimed to be.  She was strong, brave, kind, funny and just the most wonderful person.  Blake put her head in her hands, shaking her head.  Her bottom lip caught in her teeth, hand raising to bunch in her hair, pulling with frustration.  All she had to do was walk across the hall, knock on the door… Wait for that beautiful woman to swing open the door, and then confess.  However, after all these years, Blake still found trouble with confronting her problems head-on.   It just wasn't her nature. 

“What if she doesn’t want me like that?  If the flirting is just… being Yang?” Blake whispered, pacing across her room, placing a hand upon the door, turning then leaning her full body upon it.    

“GUYS, DINNER IS READY!” shouted Ruby, her voice carrying from downstairs in the kitchen, snapping Blake out of her brooding. 

“I’ve set the table, wash-up and come sit down, before it gets cold!” Weiss called.  Blake briefly hoped that Yang had been cooking, pleading with the universe that it at least hadn’t been Weiss.  Too many butlers growing up did not a good cook make! 

A light knock tapped upon her door, Blake leaping back in surprise, gently bouncing on the balls of her feet.  She stepped forth, opening the door so her partner could wave through the gap.

“Hey Blakey, just wanted to check you heard about dinner.  In-case you were having a nap again?” Yang asked, a gentle smile upon her face.  Blake never could figure out how she looked so stunning, even in just a pair of simple gym shorts and tank top. 

“Thanks, you _are..._ the best.” Said Blake, “Was just finishing up a chapter of my new book.”

“Ooo, can I read when you are done?” asked Yang expectantly, bouncing happily of the spot.  

“Ermmm, maybe not?” deflected Blake pushing past Yang into the tight corridor, full-body brushing past her partner.  Consquently, Yang grabbed her shoulder, a wicked smile gracing her features.  That god-awful, gut-wreching, _sexy_ , smile...  Blake turned to awkwardly look at her friend.   She couldn't let on her feelings, not yet. 

“Oh, one of those books again Blake?” Yang tutted, “I definitely want to read this one, maybe you should lend me it…”.  Blake gasped, jumped out her grip, lightly pushing her, rushing down the stairs in a panic.

“I love it when you’re feisty!” Yang cackled, following her lesuirely behind.  

Blake couldn’t disguise the blush this time. 


	8. Parting of ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait for anybody following, Christmas and work have been pretty hectic. As always, I would love any feedback.

Empty bowls clattered to the table, both Yang and Ruby devouring their food in record time.  A dainty white eyebrow raised in judgement, mouth occupied in delicately guiding noodles to her mouth, Weiss was unable to utter any complaint; without disgracing herself.  Some lessons from her childhood had yet to be unlearned, manners being hammered in by age three.  Blake and herself were the slowly making their way through the miso soup Ruby had made.  Much to Blake’s relief… Weiss, while having numerous talents, could not for her life cook a meal.  Time at Beacon could be marked by the fire alarms being set off from the most recent attempt at ‘cuisine’.  Yang had never let her live it down, so naturally Weiss had become incredibly competitive, attempting to one-up anything and everything the blonde had made.  Poor Ruby was the true victim, gallantly eating every dish Weiss had made, in order to keep up her spirits.  Eventually it had led to her head in a toilet, with Blake scooping back her hair into a ponytail; gingerly rubbing her leader’s back. 

While the sisters had been scarfing down food at lightspeed levels, Weiss had been keeping an eye on Blake.  She had rocketed down the stairs earlier, adorned with a blush that could have caught the attention of every Grimm within ten miles; followed by a rather pleased-with-herself Yang.  Not that this was the first-time instances of this sort had happened, but Weiss had noted that these events had become increasingly frequent since the beginning of their final year at the academy.  Shrewd blue eyes observed between bites of noodles, noting that everyone had decided the heat was entirely too much for normal attire, everyone electing to wear tank tops and their gym shorts.  It was rather ridiculous that they all had tops in their own signature colours.  Blake seemed to pay close attention to Yang’s top, or in other words Yang’s cleavage highlighted by her tight-fitting top.  Her eyes flitting to stare, a couple of years ago this would have been unheard of for the quiet Faunus. 

Filing this information for the traditional weekly coffee and tea date with Blake, Weiss finished her meal by gently placing her bowl upon the table.  Mostly everything in the kitchen was a off white colour, just enough room for a small table to seat four and a little kitchenette, currently littered with various pots and pans. 

“Ruby and I were looking through the Vale missions that have been dispatched this week.” Stated Weiss, “There are two that the team could take, but we would have to split into partners.”.

“Mmm, there is a horde clear-up south of the wall, travelling would take about two days.” Ruby added, rubbing her distended tummy.

“The other is an illegal dust shipment, arriving by boat at the docks.” Continued Weiss, “I’m gathering that it would be best for Blake and I suppose Yang…” She gestured at Blake, moving her hand to make a shaky gesture with the flat of her palm at Yang.  Though she had gotten better at stealth, Yang still had the urge to blow things up more than creep up on criminals.

“Hey! I’ve been practicing all year!  You aren’t exactly… Schneeky…” guffawed Yang, highly amused at her pun, Weiss responding with a groan, covering her eyes from the abomination sat opposite.  Ruby supressed a giggle, not daring to endure the wrath of an enraged Weiss.

“Weiss and I are best at wave clearing anyway, Yang and Blake are our specialists in… human affairs” Ruby gasped, still desperately trying not to laugh at the pun, her sister grinning evilly as she continued to cackle at Weiss; her face less than impressed. 

“How far is your mission, and when do you leave?” Blake finally chimed in, finishing her food at last.  Yang on her left going bright red in her attempt to supress laughter, earning a small slap on the arm from her partner.  Naturally this didn’t work and sent both sisters into silent hysterics, their partners rolling their eyes, dutifully ignoring the silliness before them. 

“It should take us three days at a minimum, we have to catch the Grimm before they reach the outer defences protecting the agricultural district.”  Weiss replied, raising her voice to counter the flailing on the other side of the table.  Blake looked concerned.

“Did some of the Grimm survive the blockade at the river then?” she questioned.

“It seems so, but enough that an experienced team of two could mop up the mess.  There should be no more than one hundred, the journey just takes a while as they don’t want to spare an airship, it seems.”

“Oh, that’s a lot better than what I was thinking…” breathed Blake, “Still in the habit of imagining the worst-case scenario.”

“Well, I can tell you all about it when we go for coffee.  I’ve seen a nice café a few blocks from here.” Weiss said warmly, “We are going to set off tomorrow morning, so we can be back by the weekend, Yang and you should be finished by Thursday.”

A notable silence appearing, the two finally managing to get themselves under control again.  Ruby smiled at Weiss as she stood up to collect the bowls, stacking them in the small dishwasher located at the end of the kitchenette.  Weiss quickly followed, gathering pots, adding them to the growing stack.  Ruby then patted Weiss upon her shoulder, yawning, gradually pacing out of the kitchen to stand in the doorway.

“Right ladies, I’m tired and I need to pack!  Weiss and I will be up early so don’t worry about seeing us off, you will need the sleep.” A quick wave and she bounded out of view.  Seconds later she popped her head through the threshold.

“Oh, also you have a night-stake out!  So exciting! Yang I expect a full mission story for when I get back!”  Ruby squealed, thunderous footsteps echoing where she dashed upstairs.

“I had better go help her pack, she’ll forget her toothbrush again…”  groaned Weiss, having finished putting the dishwasher on, tossing a quick goodnight before plodding up the stairs after her partner.

“Alone at last, eh?” whispered Yang, running a hand through the front of her long blonde hair, “It will be nice to have the house to ourselves for a bit.  We can kick ass and chill out for the rest of the week.”

“So eager to have me alone, cheeky.” Countered Blake, an easy smile slipping across her face, resting her head on an arm.  “I was going to take you to a seafood restaurant I wanted to try on Friday night, so we better wrap up our mission pretty quick on Thursday.”

“You do spoil me.  We can go book shopping too, at the rate you are reading that one, you will be done before the week is out.” Yang complimented, stretching out her arms to combat the creeping tiredness that comes with snarfing food at post-human levels. 

“Must be a pretty good read, why won’t you let me have it afterwards?  You let Rubes read all your smutty trash?” Yang pouted, narrowing her eyes at her partner, scrutinising for any change of expression.

“Umm, I just don’t want you to!  T-this one is embarrassing, even for me...” spluttered Blake, a light blush appearing, Yang smirking in response.

“Oh, I’m so getting hold of that book!” she said, jumping up, sprinting for the bedrooms.

“YANG, I’LL MURDER YOU!  DON’T YOU DARE!” screamed Blake, chasing her partner up the stairs.  A quick use of her semblance to appear in front of Yang before poking her tongue out, abruptly slamming the door in her face.

“I’ll get it Blake!  Just you wait!”.


	9. You have reached your destination.

Rhythmic clacking of metallic wheels echoed throughout the cubicle as the train patiently chugged on.  Outside the window, flying past, were several factories spewing out smoke from their chimney stacks, surrounded by various warehouses.  If someone looked closely, they could make out the thousands fiercely working, covered in soot and grime.  The majority of the industrial sector was staffed by faunus workers.  It was low paid, unskilled work.  Even though Vale was considered one of the most progressive kingdoms, some societal problems still remained unchanged.  With the White Fang incident two years ago, distrust for the faunus had risen, however, support for the White Fang had fallen drastically.  Pensive blue eyes watched through rattling glass, Weiss silently observing what would have been some of her inheritance, flashing by.  She spied some Schnee insignia emblazoned on shipping containers, brought in on barges up artificial rivers, winched up by large cranes.  A sigh escaped her lips, noticed by her partner curled up on the seat opposite. 

Ruby peeked over her book, previously reading intently, wrapped up in a convoluted plot between two warriors.  The journey towards the agricultural district was approximately four hours from Vale Central station.  Both of the girls had got up in the early hours of the morning, Weiss desperately chugging coffee, bleary eyed, as Ruby had dragged her out of the house.  Ruby was pretty sure she had heard a low rumbling purr from Blake’s bedroom, but it was a team rule that nobody could bring it up.  Yang had alluded to mentioning it once… The sudden glare from Blake was enough to kill that conversation. 

Reaching into her pack, stowed beneath her seat, Ruby retrieved a crimson bookmark and slotted in between the pages.  It had been a less-than-subtle gift from Blake, after she had curtly informed her that only uneducated brutes folded over the page.  Gently placing the book down on the seat next to her, she looked towards Weiss, lost in thought through the window.  Her pack was next to her on the seat, Ruby could see where Weiss had scratched her signature snowflake off the back. 

“We’re about halfway through the trip now, one hour on the train, then a two-hour trek to the site.” Said Ruby, aiming to snap Weiss out of whatever funk she was getting herself into.  She could tell by the way her arms were wrapped around her knees, uncomfortably tight; drawing herself inwards.  Weiss tilted her head, indicating that she had heard, but was still deep in thought.

“I got a mission update, should be about twelve thousand Grimm, all of them Beowolves in hats.” Ruby jested.

“Mmhmm.” Hummed Weiss, clearly not taking anything in that Ruby said.  Her partner rolled her eyes, grabbing her book and flicking back a couple of pages.

“Astrid threw Kira down on the furs of her tent, eyes wild as she tore the offending clothes from her body.  Kira knew she shouldn’t want this, it was so wrong to lust for the ravager of her village.  She moaned as lips worked her way across her breasts…” she read, smirking at the trash literature she had so easily stolen while Blake and Yang were downstairs last night.  She was really beginning to enjoy the various hiding places Blake had stooped to hide her bodice rippers; but hell, Ruby liked them too.  Some people just didn’t need to feel as much shame as others, though Ruby had a good idea why Blake had hidden _this_ one. 

“WHAT? RUBY!” spluttered Weiss, a deep red hue infusing her face, flushing down her chest, deeply contrasting with the white and blue dress she wore.  Her arms were glad in silver metal, woven into the dress, while the dress itself was free flowing.  Weiss had argued that mobility was her asset in the field, not being hunkered down in heavy armor. 

“ _That,_ got your attention?  Not the thousands of Beowolves?  Getting sloppy Weiss, should I send a message to Ozpin?”  snickered Ruby, closing the book again, tossing it across the space between them.  It plopped next to Weiss, cover up.  As Weiss picked up the novel, a sceptical expression appeared.

“Where did you get this rubbish?  Have you been raiding Blake’s collection, again?” snorted Weiss, gingerly opening several pages in, quickly browsing a scene between a blonde barbarian and village defender.  She started to laugh, first in fits and starts, progressing to uncontrolled; tears leaking from her eyes as Ruby watched, puzzled. 

“Oh, ha ha ah ha!  This explains so much!  AHAHA!” gasped Weiss, drawing sharp breaths when she remembered to inhale. 

“Weiss, I don’t get it?” asked Ruby, grimacing at the scene she had caused.  Several passengers in the cubicle opposite squinted quizzically over, an older gentleman glaring; adjusting his newspaper stuffily.

Weiss dabbed at her eyes, expertly leaving her make-up intact.  Three deep breaths later, stabilising herself to the point where she would finally be understood.  A knowing smile shone, meeting the clueless expression of her friend. 

“All that weird behaviour between Blake and Yang, this trash sums it all up!” said Weiss, pointing at the book in question. “Blake has been hiding this one, a lot more than she normally does, she’s accepted we know about her crappy literature choices…  Doesn’t one of the characters feel, _familiar?”_.

Ruby thought for a moment, recalling the ‘plot’, if you could call it that, from her reading earlier. 

“Ohhhhhhhhh, _oh_ _shit_ …”.

A knowing look was exchanged between the two.  Outside the window, the scenery began to change, the air was less polluted as factories grew further into the distance.  Fields began to grace the view, dotted with farmers attending to crops.  The sun was gradually climbing high in the sky, having finally clambered over the horizon. 

“Well this would explain why Blake seems to think that all of the worlds’ wonders are situated in Yang’s cleavage.” Weiss sniggered.  “I was worried it was one sided.  Thankfully your sister isn’t the queen of subtle.”.

“Oh, we’ve both known about Yang for ages.” Ruby spoke bluntly, she began holding up fingers, pushing one down each time she spoke, “Constantly staring at Blake’s ass, being grumpy whenever Sun showed up, the targeted flirting… I mean, she flirts, but, not like this!”.

“And now Blake is resorting to, these, to satisfy her…  Curiosity… I don’t want to think about it.”

“Ewwww, W-Weiss!” stuttered Ruby, “As team leader, I order all insinuations to stop right there!”

“Don’t worry Ruby, I wish I never mentioned it.” Weiss pulled a face, tossing the offending book back at the thief. 

“Well at least Neptune owes me twenty lien now.  Though he is all the way in Mistral now.” Pouted Weiss, “Maybe for the best though, he was very annoying.”

“Mmm, that’s the truth.” Replied Ruby, “You ready for the mission?”

Weiss tapped her pack, her rapier and scroll.  She nodded.

“I am, are you?” she asked. 

Ruby checked the pockets of her red combat skirt, plated like her partners.  Tightening some string on her corset, zipping up her pack and a quick once over of her scythe; confirmed she too was ready.  

“Earlier on you seemed pretty distant, are you OK?  I’m worried, it’s been a big change over the last couple of years for you, for all of us.” Ruby questioned, eager to change subject from her sister’s wiles. 

“Honestly Ruby, it’s a lot.  Maybe I should talk about it before the mission, I don’t want to draw in extra Grimm.” Sighed Weiss.  Standing up, crossing the space between, she sat down next to Ruby.  They squished together, the closeness familiar, having fostered a close friendship over the years.  Weiss began to talk.   


	10. Is this seat taken?

“I think I’m still in shock, about, well everything.”  Weiss started, “My life was planned up until this point.  I was going to inherit the company and I had an idea of what I was going to do with it!”. 

The train continued the journey, plodding through the greener plains of the agricultural district.  Ruby turned to face Weiss, sitting next to her, she knew how much Weiss had been through in the past few years.  While Weiss had spoken to the other two members of the team, Ruby was truly her closest confidant.  Their friendship had been in the beginning, at best tremulous, however with time had grown strong.  Fighting deadly monsters, terrorists and an unexplained fallen huntress, hell bent on the destruction of Vale; formed an inseparable bond between the two.  Winter received messages over the years, gushing about her new best friend; not that Ruby would ever know.  She’d only tease her. 

“When I was disinherited, I was devastated… Poor Whitley all alone up there, stuck in a gilded cage.  Just like I was…” Weiss continued, miserably.  Her eyes welled up, fists clenched against her plated skirt. 

“W-we got on well before I left, it was just us against F-Father.  Mother wasn’t much help, drinking herself into a stupor every day.” She stuttered, drawing her legs inward.  Ruby wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her to lean on hers.  Yang had always used the same technique, it helped when she was young and still raw over losing her own mother.  It still helped now.   

“Now I can’t protect him, he’s all alone.  Winter is banned from the house, I can’t go back either, it’s just him.  I’m an awful sister!  If I just swallowed my pride, allowed myself to be taken back, I could have protected him.  The Schnee dust company would have had me at the helm, I could have finally made things right!”     

She fiddled with the fabric of her dress, head resting on Ruby’s shoulder.  Her partner idly played with her ponytail, running long white hair through her fingers.  Ruby sighed.

“It isn’t your fault.” Stated Ruby, matter-of-factly.  Weiss immediately pushed off her shoulder turning to face her.  A scowl crossed her face, the skin around her scar tightened, completing the hardened huntress look. 

“How is it not my fault?  I got a taste of life outside my palace, ran and never looked back.  Always looking out for myself, again.” Retorted Weiss, gesturing to herself with distain. 

“You can’t shoulder your whole family’s burdens.  It isn’t your job.  Stop beating yourself up, for something that you couldn’t control.  You are a kind person.  A good sister.” Countered Ruby, locking eyes with Weiss.  Hard silver meeting wintery blue.

“Am I?  He doesn’t even reply to my messages anymore, I only know what’s going on in his life if I read the news.  What kind of sister does that make me?” Weiss asked.

“Do you judge Winter for moving away?  For joining the military?  If your brother wanted, he could follow the same path and become a hunter.  Or any other career.”  Questioned Ruby, attempting to keep her face as neutral as possible.  The last thing she needed to do before the mission was to make Weiss feel worse.  Lessons on Grimm from the first year at Beacon were illuminating, the more negative you felt, the more Grimm you would attract.  It was encouraged to air grievances before missions, being a magnet for the Grimm normally leads to being quickly overwhelmed.       

“No, of course I don’t blame her.  But for a year I did resent her.  Once Father realised keeping her as the heiress was a lost cause, his sights turned to me.  He literally commissioned a team of hunters to trap a Geist into a suit of armour, to try and deter me from leaving.” Whispered Weiss, reaching up to run her hands through her hair, fixing the frizz Ruby had caused earlier.

“What if Whitley wanted to escape… What if he wants to leave and can’t?  After seeing what happened to Winter and I, what if he is scared?”  Weiss lamented, twisting her hair.  Ruby took her hands, drawing them to rest between them.  She squeezed them gently.

“Don’t torture yourself on what ifs.  Plan.  Send him a message again, maybe from a different phone?  Your Dad could have blocked your scroll from getting through.  Offer him a way out.  Hell, if it comes to it, he can sleep on the sofa.” Suggested Ruby.  Being the leader meant offering solutions to problems, even if it seemed futile.  Families were touchy subjects amongst team RWBY.  The list was endless, a bandit mother, a family embroiled in a terrorist organisation, dead parents.  Ruby quickly abandoned that line of thought, she didn’t want to alter her mental state either.     

“Maybe I should, I can’t get the company back, but I can try to make sure that Whitley is safe.  I can tackle the rest later.” Contemplated Weiss, “Later being the key word, we seem to be approaching our station.”.

The train was beginning to slow, the countryside less of a blur, passengers familiar with the stop beginning to collect their bags.  Transitioning from a quiet environment, to a more bustling one, people jostling with luggage; gathering children. 

“Are you going to be okay?  There wasn’t much time to hash that out.” Ruby asked, frowning, not yet moving to grab her pack.  Checking that Weiss was ready was her priority.

“I feel a little better.  Enough that I shouldn’t be a burden.  Do me a favour?  If a pack of Beowolves in party hats beeline for me, slice them up?” Weiss said slyly, smirking to shake off any ill thoughts.  She stood up grasping her pack, patting her hip to check for her beloved rapier.

“Oh, so you _were_ listening?  Did I mention the Beringels in tuxedos?” Ruby shot back, mirroring her partner.  “No need to worry though, I’ll keep you safe, I always do!”.  Sticking her tongue out, blowing a raspberry as she swung on the door handle into the train carriage.  Weiss followed rolling her eyes.    

“Thank the gods for my strong saviour, I’m but a poor damsel in need of saving!” Weiss sarcastically replied.

“Careful, that’s probably the plot to Blake’s book!” Ruby chuckled.

With that Weiss remembered the book lying on the seat, dashing back to stuff it into her pack gingerly.  Grimacing at the notion of being a character in the book, she sped up, chasing after Ruby.

Stepping out onto the platform, shielding her eyes from the bright glare of the late morning sun, she spotted Ruby making her way into the little station.  It wasn’t a touch on Vale central, which was grand and gleaming.  This was a ramshackle wooden building, containing a whole two ticket offices.  No barrier existed here, Ruby flashing her ticket on her scroll, before striding out of the double doors ahead. Weiss copied her, jogging to stand beside her outside.  In the distance, workers were watering fields with large machinery.  Industrial agriculture was a necessity to keep a large kingdom, such as Vale fed, which is why is was so important to defend from the Grimm.  Ruby was occupied with her scroll, analysing a map projected before her. 

“So, our two-hour hike takes us south, following this path until we reach the bridge.  We should then continue straight, past the automated guns ringing the district.” She explained, focused upon the map, gesturing to Weiss to take a closer look. 

“Right.  Then we face the horde of Grimm, consisting mainly of Beowolves.  However, expect a smattering of Nevermores.” Answered Weiss, reading the information scrolling upwards on the right-hand side of the screen. 

“Yup.  Should be simple enough.” Agreed Ruby, hefting her pack upon her shoulders, tightening the straps.  Tugging on the chain keeping her scythe attached to her, she strode up the dirt path south.  Weiss silently followed, pushing any unwanted thoughts out of mind.  The last thing they needed was extra Grimm complicating the mission.  After all, if they remained calm and collected, what could go wrong? 


	11. Best laid plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I updated, here is a filler chapter until I get back into full swing.

Sunlight beamed through the bathroom skylight, streaming down through black hair.  A bleary Blake stood absentmindedly brushing her teeth, eyelids drooping as she scrubbed away the taste of the late morning.  Yang, by the sounds of her light snoring, was still sleeping blissfully; nothing much ever escaped the enhanced hearing of the faunus member of the team.  The toothbrush was rinsed then thrown haphazardly into the cup sitting on the side of the sink.  Once the sink was full of warm water, Blake splashed her face, scrubbing behind her human set of ears, before draining the sink again.  She felt much more awake, stretching her arms above her head, the tank top she wore peeping over her navel.  Mirroring her partner, due to the heat she had elected to wear shorts and a top, though she couldn’t really understand all the fuss; the weather was nothing compared to home.  Without making a sound, her feet led her to Yang’s door.  A gentle rap upon it ceased the soft snores.

“Uuuh, come in?” Yang murmured, still in the clutches of her sleep.

The door clicked as the handle turned, behind it Blake, gracefully gliding into the room.  She came to the bottom of Yang’s bed, sitting next to her partner. 

“I like how you’ve decorated, it’s very cheerful, not like the mishmash of our old dorm room.” Blake commented with a smile.

Beside her, Yang blinked, realising that it was in fact late morning, therefore meaning she had only until nightfall to coordinate the battle plan for the mission tonight.  Hands slid up into a thick mane of blonde, ruffling it as she massaged her temples, huffing.

“Well we had to share; I could only put up so many band posters before Weiss threw a fit.” She replied, “What time is it?”.

“Eleven thirty, no need to panic!  Sleeping in will keep us rested for tonight.” Blake comforted, smoothing out a portion of the sheet Yang was covered in. 

“Phew, who’s on the cards for the prime suspects for this shipment then?” Yang asked, sitting up in bed adjusting her tank top and sports bra.  Never could go to bed without it, otherwise her back would ache for days.  Placing herself back against the headboard, she looked expectantly at Blake. 

“Hmmm.  With the recent activity in Vale. And our own past encounters…  We could be looking at the general criminal organisations of Vale, like the ones previously run by Torchwick.  Worst-case scenario would be any remaining pockets of hard-line White Fang…” Blake tailed off with a frown.

Since the attack a few years ago, White Fang popularity had declined rapidly, between human and faunus alike.  Shockingly, nobody wanted their home ravaged by hordes of Grimm, led by megalomaniacs with a nefarious agenda.  It had been the last time she had seen Adam, as she fled carrying Yang away, both beaten and bloody.  Yang had been beaten unconscious, taking a direct blast as she launched herself at him, with everything she had.  It wasn’t enough to stop him.  Fingertips slipped beneath her top, stroking a scar on her abdomen for where he had stabbed her.  Before her thoughts could fall in the spiral of fear, a hand slid over hers, lilac eyes meeting amber. 

“If it is him… We are ready this time, he won’t get the better of us.” Reassured Yang, “I’m more careful now, I won’t just spark off my semblance unless I’m in a bind, I won’t just leap in and get myself hurt…  Won’t let you get hurt…”

The rage that had filled her that night, snarls of Grimm echoing in the school grounds, screams of students fighting or worse…  Yang had been holed up in the room after her dismissal from the tournament, after adamantly pleading to her team that she _swore_ that Mercury had attacked her.  After watching Blake cry at the thought of her being a monster…  Fighting her way through the hordes, rescuing a couple of surprised students along the way had led her to the canteen, a blast here, a punch there…  No time to stop, only the relentless push through, to find her partner, her sister and her friend, only to find him.  Standing over Blake, plunging his sword into her abdomen.  Yang would never forget the shriek, the sheer terror that emanated from Blake that night.  Rage quickly dissolving into fear.   

A squeeze of the fingers brought Yang back to the present, Blake’s thumb stroking up and down rough skin. 

“We’ve been preparing just in case, I know.”  Blake answered, “But he is still incredibly dangerous, I’m under the assumption he was exiled from the White Fang but… The branch in Mistral has become… Extreme.”

Blake glowered darkly into a corner, one not bathed in the sunlight streaming through Yang’s blinds. 

“I won’t let him hurt you, any of you!” She continued, “Practicing has helped a lot, though as we know, his semblance; unfortunately mirrors yours.  Unluckily he doesn’t have to feel the pain you do or take chips to his aura to charge up.” 

“So, if we come across him, avoid the sword, don’t let him build up a blast.”  Whispered Yang, contemplating their strategy. It would be best to be prepared, although Adam hadn’t been sighted in Vale for at least two years; his followers still had a small foothold in the industrial district.  Never again did Yang want to see the bright crimson of his semblance, that manic grin as he toyed with her; taunted Blake. 

The two women took in a deep breath, tired eyes observing the other, pushing out with a sigh.

“Now we’ve prepped for the worst, the likely suspects should be simple.” Said Blake, “A couple could be aura unlocked, however the likelihood we will encounter any huntress level opponents should be low.”

“Good, we sneak in, don’t give me that look!”  Yang started, lips pursing at the guffaw Blake let out at the notion of her sneaking.  “Fine, **you** sneak in, report back with the biggest targets.  Then we take those out and mop up the rest.”

“That’s better, I’ll have my scroll earpiece in, so I can be hands free; in the unlikely event I get caught unawares!”  chuckled Blake, standing up from the bed.  Yang pushed out of bed with a leap, following her partner into the corridor.

“I’ll cook a late breakfast.” Yang said, stretching out, fingers bobbing towards toes. 

“Excellent, I do adore your cooking.” Replied Blake, slinking down the stairs towards the bottom of the house, licking her lips in anticipation of whatever the renowned cook of Team RWBY would serve up.  Poor Ruby and Weiss didn’t know what they were missing.    


	12. A night out at the docks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep saying I will update on the regular, then life gets in the way. As always please give me feedback!

No longer was the sun hanging in the sky, beating down on the people below.  It was a still night, no moon, barely any light to see.  Unless, of course you were a Faunus with night vision; perched upon a now defunct smokestack.  Far in the distance, a lightning storm was making its way across the mountains.  Purple light rapidly striking the ground where it chose, but far enough away that only the gentlest of rumbles were heard from the inevitable thunder. Blake was confident no human or faunus would be able to make out her form, cloaked in shadow as she was.  With no moonlight, there would be no reflection from her eyes.  Additionally, she had prepared by wearing only black combat gear, in lieu of her flashier overcoat.  It ensured that even with night vision, a Faunus would not be able to distinguish between the colours.  Thankfully, Team RWBY had paid attention in their history classes, realising previous battles had much wisdom to offer. 

Focusing on the warehouse before her, amber eyes began to scan the ground, in search of their mission.  Several rooftops away, in the bright industrial light leaking from the metal shutter, two guards could be seen standing outside; backs to the wall.  One waved in a van as it backed into the building.  Squinting, Blake could see that the men were rather well dressed, black suits and red ties, holding basic semi-automatic weapons.  She placed two fingers to her ear, clicking the small button to transmit her observations to her partner.

“Looks like our intel was right, offshoots of Roman’s old gang, smuggling something into a warehouse.” She spoke lowly, ensuring her voice would not carry to listening guards.

A large boat gently rocked in a bay, approximately a few hundred metres from the warehouse.  Lights swung with the motion of the sea, sending shadows of the smugglers flickering over the bay.  Four could easily be counted, 1 using a forklift to load crates into vans placed along the dock. 

“Hmm, nobody knows who runs his old gang these days, right?” Yang mused, her voice crackling slightly from the distance she was placed at. 

Lounging against her motorbike, Yang adjusted her gauntlets, hidden around a corner from the checkpoint allowing workers into the complex.  Matching her partner, she wore black, much to her disappointment when Blake audibly tutted at her brighter attire earlier.  Clothes from Blake’s wardrobe had been bodily thrown at her, a top smacking her straight in the face.  Now she simply waited for her partner to call her when needed. 

“No, they’ve been quiet for a year now.  Rumours of some infighting, then nothing.” Replied Blake, “Though recently, there have been some organised operations, mostly break-ins.”

Lightly dropping from her position, Blake crouched as she moved across the rooftop.  Observing her surroundings before making a leap across to the next flat roof; rolling to allow her momentum to come to a natural stop.  Ears upon the top of her head swivelled, straining to hear any conversation from the guards below her. 

“How many more crates until we can go home?” moaned one man, yawning loudly. 

“Just a few more, come on man, just a couple more hours!” chirped his friend, “The money we are making on this job alone should be keeping you awake.”

“Yeah but, I wanna go home and sleep!  Junior said it was just a quick one.” The grumpier one shot back.

Continuing her mission, she crossed the next rooftop with ease; using the cover of night to leap to the next building.  It overlooked the warehouse directly, nothing but a short stretch of tarmac between her and the clueless guards ahead.  Frowning, Blake stared into the opening, noticing a large imposing man pacing next to the van.  He carried a huge bat across his shoulder.

“Yang, how much of a threat is Junior these days?” whispered Blake, wary of the guards now just loitering below her.

“I mean, I kicked his ass when I was a teenager.” Snorted Yang, idly twiddling with a strand of hair.  “Shouldn’t be a problem, he has an activated aura but no semblance that I’ve seen.”

Blake’s eyes rolled at her partner’s cockiness.  This is why she was the blunt hammer, and Blake had always been the subtle knife.  Now that she noticed, she could feel the very slight pinprick of his aura, a higher-level skill taught at Beacon.  It was akin to the feeling of static, a small current that passed over; a deep recognition resonating within, of understanding the difficulty of achieving the unlock.  The majority of aura users unlocked theirs in a time of great stress, a rare few through extreme training and meditation.  Once you knew what to look for, an aura user could notice if somebody was projecting theirs as an active shield.  Which meant that Junior was expecting trouble.

“Mmm I can feel it, he has it up even now.”  Relayed Blake, “Which means we might be expected, or at least a rival gang might try to muscle in.”

“True, but if it’s just him, say the word.”  Yang said, peeking around the corner, noticing no official Vale police guard sat in the booth.  Normally it would be manned, checking any vehicle arriving or leaving the docks.  Nonchalantly, she sashayed towards the both, looking around for signs of any hostility.  The closer she got; she began to feel a chill up the back of her neck. As if she was being intently watched.  Whipping around quickly, fists raised, she found that nobody was there.  Reaching the booth, she creaked open the metal door.  She gasped.

“Shit, Blake, an officer is dead.” She breathed; eyes wide as the dead woman in the booth before her.  The body was slumped backwards, a small but deep stab wound through her heart. 

“I think I’ve seen this sort of handiwork before, it was made by a small sword.” Yang whispered, leaving the booth and ducking under the barrier.  She was deeply hoping this wasn’t the handiwork of who she thought it was, they had been supposedly killed during the Siege of Beacon.  Though barely any bodies were found after the incident… Grimm rarely left intact corpses.    

“It’s worse than we thought then, this gang is happy to kill if it makes life easier.”  Blake considered, “Yang, be careful…”  Backing away slowly from the edge of the roof, Blake kept her eyes fixed on the guards below.  There was a light hum as she crouched next to an air handling unit, masking the almost imperceptible footsteps behind her.  Her teeth grit as a thin rapier was placed gently across her throat, urging her backwards to back into a petite form. 

“Oh.”

Strong white light flashed in front of her face, momentarily blinding her. Blinking she realised it was a phone with a written message. 

_Is my favourite dumb blonde with you, kitty cat?_

Pressed against her, a smug smirk was stretched upon a demonic cherub face.  Neo was always so quiet. 

                               


End file.
